Omega wing
by mike tripp
Summary: Based on the Gundam wing timeline, and technolgy, but twenty years later with new pilots


OMEGA WING  
  
Darkstar  
  
Michael sat looking out of the coffee shop window as the world seemed to pass by. He could hear the news report on the t.v behind the bar, something about mysterious mobile suits appearing around the world. who could it be? He knew it could be the Gundam wing, they where all gone. Which was all for the better in his mind, they had done there job, but they weren't suited for the new sphere and peoples new ways of thinking.Peace. That's what they all wanted, and while yes that what Michael wanted as well, he wasn't foolish to believe that it would last forever or it didn't come free and without a price. That's a lesson the others had never learned, peace was a fine, good thing but a few must be willing too sacrifice there chance for freedom to protect all the others. Thus the Omega Gundams where born, and Michael and a few select others found themselves in new jobs. They did the jobs the preventers either couldn't know about or didn't want to know about. Michael sometimes wondered about who the other pilots where but then he thought it might be wiser if he didn't know, if they where caught they might be forced to give up the others so staying autonomous was a good idea.  
Sipping his coffee he listened to the continuing reports of strange mobile suits and mysterious attacks on the few remain military forces and a couple isolated civilian targets. As he sipped his coffee, he felt the someone watching him. Turning around slowly as not to alert his observer he looked around the coffee shop. There was only a few people there. The young lady who was tending the bar, a small group of teenagers studying in the corner. Hmmm, who could it be. None of them where looking at him. Shrugging as he turned back looking out the window, he nearly dropped his coffee when his wrist monitor started buzzing. He covered up his wrist and quickly ran out of the bar. Running around a corner he ducked into an ally and looked at the monitor  
:::::: MESSAGE ENCRYPTED LEVEL A PASS CODE REQUIRED URGENT:::  
Well what could this be about? He hadn't received a summons like this in awhile so why such an urgent call. Even when he had been called to duty he hadn't received and order like this one. Frowning he turned east and headed towards the towns docks. Michael had chosen this town for his base of operations for two reasons, its semi isolation, and its access to a deep harbor. The isolation made it easy for him to remain anonymous and the harbor gave him covenant place to hide Darkstar. Still he practiced would some might considered unwarranted caution as he moved back and forth between ally's and taking ally's that should have been dead end's. It took him about 20 minutes before he got to the docks and slip into the small half hidden access tunnel. He had personally built the tunnel and was sure n could get in an out but him. Brushing aside the gravel revealed a hidden panel with a key pad and pressure screen. Michael quickly pushed down on the pressure screen as he punched in a serious of codes. Removing his hand he continued punching in more codes, any mistake here would cause the system of both the tunnels systems to freeze but the gundam's systems would also freeze and the tunnel would collapse. A small handle appeared and he turned it clockwise, and a hatch popped open five feet to his left. covering the panel back up, he ran over to the hatch closing it behind him. He would reset the security system when he returned and change to the codes to prevent anyone who might have seen him too gain entry here. The tunnel was perhaps half a mile so as he walk down the passage way he looked around taking note of any repairs he might have to do when he was done. it wouldn't be too wise to let a leak spring down here. The passage ended in a small room, that as he palmed on the power leapt to life. Screens began coming to life all around him but the three main ones where the only ones he was concerned with was the three main ones.  
The first one detailed the Fundamus Darkstar's current statis, the second held surveillance views for the passage way and any other places of intrested. But the third was the reason he found himself here today,  
"Begin decryption, priority one, call sign Gemini, password Excaliber. Begin decryption," the system begin working through his request and instantly the voice message began playing.  
"Evening,Darkstar, I regret the rather urgency of this message and I know your gundam isn't at one hundred percent after the incident at the flying citadel," Michael grunted at the familiar and yet disembodied voice. That incident had blown out half the circuits in the combat systems and done so much body damage that it had taken him 3 months to get it back up too even something resembling operational. But the targeting systems still didn't work right and the energy output in the coolant systems and Corinth reactors still weren't at normal levels and fluxing so widely he didn't want to use them both till the where stable.  
"But the other's are off world taking care of some rather odd happens in the 0098 and 0054 colonies, and you are the only one available for this mission. Which may be a blessing in disgiues.We know your Gundam int up to a full scale attack and your are more suited to an information gathering at the moment, which is what we need badly at the moment. You have no doubt heard about the strange mobile suits being spotted, and the strange attacks no doudt.We have detected a shielded and rather large encampment on the southern pole, but we still don't know what kind of suits they are, and we need that information. Your mission will be too scout this facility and relay any information gain to use. If you are discovered destroy any suits u can and get yourself out of there at all costs. ::::END MISSION::: "  
Well at least he wouldn't have to engage in any big battles, with the skin armor at only 68 percent and the reflective energy armor almost completely gone, the only real defense he had wall the shield built into the gundams left arm. He doubted it could survive anything other a minor skirmish. Michael walked over too the locker in the corner of the room, and removed his street clothes and dressed in his flight suit. As he dressed he reached up and removed the skin colored camouflage bandage behind his ear, as he pulled it away a small black octagonal shaped fixture appeared. A upgrade of sorts from the zero system used by some of the original Gundam wing units, this unit directly interacted with the pilot mind allowing for direct access too mobile suits systems. He pulled a helmet from the rack and sat in the command chair too his right. Punching a quick set off commands into the seat key pad near his right hand and felt the sudden jerk as the chair slide a set of rails, turning around and locking in place in the fundamus cockpit.Michaels hands raced across the panels and the gundam began awaking.  
"Not good, too many red lights." Michael pulled up the systems data and found out why, the targeting system was now completely off line, so he wouldn't be able to use the Darkstars primary weapons. The twin hyper-vulcans on his shoulder mounts need a target to fire and could over heat if he tried firing them, so why risk damaging himself from over heated weapons explodeing.Tapping a quick sequence on the control panel, he felt a lurk as the repair bay's grappling arms removed the Vulcan's. They where good weapons but a bit heavy so without them Darkstar would be able too move faster.  
I'll have to get this thing back up too speed soon, Darkstar wasn't designed to operate at such low power settings, given enough time this may damage the Darkstar even more. Thoughts raced through his mind as he brought his damaged gundam up too speed. He brought the engines online last keeping a close eyes on the heat in the left booster. During the citadel incident it had ruptured and the coolant levels hadn't yet returned to normal. Half-frowning michael diverted as much energy from other systems as he dared to the engines containment unit. Finally ready to move out he remotely opened the ocean side door. Slowly almost stubbornly the gundam began moving out of the repair bay and into the open water, Michael would keep the gundam summerged till he got a good bit out into the ocean before surfacing  
and he hoped today he could keep his gundam in one piece.  
  
The vast expanse that was the South pole rolled on underneath the darkstar as he flew jus short of the stratosphere. Michael read over all the read outs as he push the sensors to there max wondering where this mysterious base and mobile suits could be. He was flying at a snails pace making sure to check every inch of the ice covered plains and still not even a blip other than the penguins he had seen nearly an hour ago. Michael was beginning to wonder if he had gotten tricked into a bogus mission when a tiny blimp appeared on the heat moniter.As soon as it appeared it was gone, but it lasted long enough for Michael to identify it as a mobile suit. Hovering over the spot where he had noticed the first blip, the heat monitor began picking up other blips of heat, all disappearing as soon as they appeared but they where defiantly there. Michael decended to a safe altitude and magnified the zone where all the blips where appearing and quickly saw the source of the blips. A squadron of sometime of suit he didn't recognize where appearing a regular intervals of about two minutes and then disappearing into some kind of shield structure that was half concealed in snow. They resembled serpent types but he didn't remember any serpent he had seen as being this heavily armored or armed. For one if what his sensors where picking up the had double the armor of any model of any he had ever even heard of, plus the double gating guns seemed to have been replaced with upgraded double beam gatlings.Whoever was behind these new suits certainly knew what they where doing. Michael was so interested in the coming and goings of these strange mobile types that he didn't see the three mobile suits flying up behind him till it was to late. The Darkstar jerked to the right just avoiding the massive onslaught of weapons fire discharged by its would be attackers.Insticntively Michael pulled on the Vulcan trigger hopping to return fire before he realized he had removed the weapons.  
"Damn it!!!" cursing his own stupidity he jerked the right arm with the still operative laser gattling around and began returning fire. With out the targeting system he couldn't aim properly but at least he could keep them off his back while he thought of away out of this. Besides he might get lucky.Darkstar respond in earnest now dodging left and right as the ground units took notice of him. Ejecting his apparently useless laser gatling, resorted to the primary weapon most gundams seemed to use, a beam saber. While it wasn't his weapon of choice, Michael would make do.Darkstar charged the three airborne suits and sweep the beam saber in an a wide arc striking all three in one move. But in his haste to take out the air born threat the ground units began fire with renewed vigor. something exploded behind him and Michael's head rocked against the control panel opening a cut above is right that semi blinded him as blood trickled into his eye. Another explosion caused his would to turn upside down as the gundams stabilizers went offline.  
"Perfect, now this is going really make me sick!" jerking even harder on the control he put the Darkstart in a nose dive right for the center of the enemy fire. Pulling left and right avoiding as much fire as possible but still taking a good many shots. Once again jerking hard on the controls he pulled the gundams out of the dive meters before the ground send up a blinding blizzard or snow and ice, that must have blinded the enemy because the ceased fire. Smiling grimly Michael diverted power too the beam saber and energy sheild. First he tried to thrust back into the air to get a bearing on the enemy but a siren sound d though out the cock pit as the engines refused to ignite. Quickly checking the systems Michael found the left engine had ruptured again cause both it and the right engine to automatically shut off too avoid blowing up.  
" they really going to owe me some serious money on this one if i survive" Michael leaped at where he vaguely remembered a pair of mobile suits, and was rewarded with an explosion to his right when his saber cut through one, and a crunch as he smashed another with his shield. The next few moments began a series of explosion and metal crunches as both his shield and saber crashed in the surrounding mobile suits. When the snow began to settle Michael looked around and found the wreckage of twenty or more mobile suits. But he had taken quit of bit of damage himself. His saber was now no more than a few meters long and his shield as well most of his left arm where nothing but twisted metal. He looked over towards the entrance of the base and saw movement inside the hanger.  
"Man i cant deal with anymore suit especially with my engines down" Michael reached up wiping blood of his eyes and sent the gundam right at the hanger.Darkstar limped over towards the hanger and placed the burnt out saber against the hanger.the saber erupted back to life as Michael diverted nearly all his remain energy into the weapon. For a moment the saber slide through the hanger door slicing the support beams, but then the saber began fluctuating and flashing rapidly. Michael threw the weapon in the hanger jus as the entrance began to crumble and saw only a quick glimpse of saber exploded but smiled when he heard more and more explosions in side the hanger.the darkstar slumped to the ground as its reactor began giving out from hard use. "Sleep well my friend ill make sure your fixed and fully operational before I call on you again." Michael was exhausted but he had one more task to perform. Punching up the communication sequence he was barely able to whisper the message.  
"mission complete, but too heavy damage to Darkstar,and Gemini, need immediate evact." and jus as he sent the message Michael followed the darkstar into sleep 


End file.
